


The five people Dean met on Tuesday

by lightly



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-30
Updated: 2011-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-28 12:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/307880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightly/pseuds/lightly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He’d pegged the young man to be the worst kind of trouble the moment he laid eyes on him.  Not the kind brought by the local boys who didn’t know which way their ass faced and dressed like they had no respect for themselves.  No, this boy was serious.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The five people Dean met on Tuesday

The five people Dean met on Tuesday.

 

Martin Toppler was a man set in his ways. He’d seen and done a whole lot of things in his years, including that little fist fight they called a war. He didn’t back down when Nazi soldiers cut on him for shits and kicks, he sure as hell wasn’t going to run away when his house started making strange noises. The old girl had been in his family for generations it was a miracle that the damn thing hadn’t fallen down already.

He’d pegged the young man to be the worst kind of trouble the moment he laid eyes on him. Not the kind brought by the local boys who didn’t know which way their ass faced and dressed like they had no respect for themselves. No, this boy was serious. He recognized a military gait when he saw one, albeit second hand, the kid didn’t look like he had seen any kind of service. His father maybe, huh, that Daddy should tell his son not to go around telling ghost stories.

The last time he saw the kid, he was being pulled from the wreckage of his house. He was a stubborn man, and far from weak, but fear had stolen his legs. He had to lean heavy on leather clad shoulders as everything fell down around him. The young man stayed long enough to make sure he wasn’t dead and was gone before the cops showed up. Yup, that one had something to hide. Still, he figured the boys in blue didn’t need to know about that.

 

**

 

Tobias Weaver thought no one would believe him. His Momma had even told him to shut the hell up and stop telling tales, then she grounded him for going into the old Heller place after she had told him not to. But he had to go in, Donny had lost his best ball through one of the broken windows. Donny was a chicken and didn’t want to go get it, as a whole six days older than Donny, he thought he should go get his friends ball back. Momma had also called the police when he told her about the stranger hanging round asking questions.

He hadn’t meant to get the man in trouble, he was nice and listened to the story without making fun. The man even let him sit in the front seat when he gave him a ride home. He had never got to sit in the front before, Momma said he was still to young. The front seat was like, the coolest thing ever. He was glad that his Momma hadn’t seen the man dropping him off, she would have flipped out. Never get in a car with strangers, she would tell him, they do bad things. He hadn’t wanted to ask what things, but they couldn’t have been worse than what he saw in that house.

He watched the fire engines race passed his window. He could guess where they were going, he could see the smoke from up on the hill. The man said he would take care of it, and that’s what he must have done. He wasn’t going to tell Momma that he knew that though, he was still in trouble for telling the last time and he didn’t want to be grounded some more. He never saw the man after that, he looked for him though. He was sad that he never got a chance to say thank you.

 

**

 

Hank Devon was flat broke and out on his ear. That fucking punk had taken him for all he was worth, which wasn’t much. He should have seen it coming, he had been hustling pool since before that kid was out of diapers, and the ass hole still walked all over him. He blamed losing his cool on that shit head smiling pretty at his woman. Bitch had kicked him out after that.

The pussy boy then had the nerve to take to the bar like hadn’t just screwed another guy over. Just went up there and flirted with the new barmaid. Shit, he had been trying to tap that ass for weeks and dick face over there just goes up there and gets tits thrust at him? Fucking fucker.

Douche bag had him some nice wheels, though. They ought to go some way towards compensating him for his cock up of a night. He didn’t see the fist before it hit him, damn, cock sucker packed a punch. The last thing he saw before it all went black was a broad back and the cold ground. The creek of a car door followed him into a forced sleep.

**

 

Lillyanna was in love. The guy was like way old, but she would totally make an exception. When she told him she only had one name, y’know, like Madonna but you can totally call me Lilly. She could tell he was impressed. He wasn’t immature like the boys from her class, he was like a high school boy, only cooler.

He wouldn’t have dared her to go into the woods by herself like the other boys did. He wouldn’t have told she had to else go sit at the nerd table. Though it was kind of sqeezy how he was hanging around there anyway. She knew he wasn’t hunting like he said, her Daddy had a hunting rifle and it wasn’t little small thing. He told her not to tell anyone else he was there, it would be their little secret. She liked having secrets.

She never saw him again after that, but suddenly it was ok to go in the woods again. She was glad of that. No one dared her to go in them again, it wasn’t cool once it was allowed. She had never liked that place, even before that boy died.

 

**

 

Debbie Wessler thought she was passed being swayed by a sweet smile and a sob story. A couple of ex husbands had jaded her up the wahzoo, and she thought she had heard every line in the book. That handsome young man in the diner that morning just looked her right in the eyes and lied through his perfect teeth. She just swallowed his tale as she poured his coffee. He didn’t know the dead girl, hell she hadn’t known the dead girl. Didn’t mean that she wasn’t mad that no one was doing anything about what happened.

She watched him work the room with varying degrees of success. He got the most help from the women and that group of boys from the art school who were so far in denial they didn’t know which way was up. Then, with a mouth that pretty, that young man could sweet talk a dyke.

No more girls died after he was gone, no more went missing. She had never been overly religious, her Catholic intentions were always good, just misplaced. That night she found her way to church and thanked the man upstairs for sending help.

 

**

 

Dean Winchester threw himself down on his cold motel bed, he lay still for a few minutes, contemplating getting up to shower, or just going to sleep right there. He was dog tired and covered in bruises, he hurt just about everywhere it was possible to hurt, and in some places he didn’t even know he had.

He decided to sleep, he could shower when he woke up. Right now he needed to rest, tomorrow would just bring another beast to fight, and another, and another. He smiled as he felt himself drift off, at least his life was never boring.

 

FIN


End file.
